You Forgot to Draw You
by holyhufflepuff
Summary: A Cedric Diggory one-shot based off of a friend's writing prompt. I don't own anything except for my characters.


Cedric stood concealed with all of his friends. She knew that she would just have to wait a little longer and then she would be able to finally speak with him. Eventually he would have to tell his friends to move on so he could go to the Quidditch field and that's when she would take her chance.

She had the piece of paper tucked neatly in her hand as she watched the boys talk.

"Amanda!" someone shouted.

She turned to her right and saw one of her friends come dashing down the hall to her. It was Elle, who looked particularly happy.

"You wouldn't bloody believe what just happened!" Elle yelled to her. Elle looked if she smiled any bigger, her small face would break. Her blonde hair trailed behind her in its curly mess.

Amanda turned to glance back at Cedric's group. Some boys had changed spots and now she saw him—taller than most of them. His light brown hair disheveled, his eyes gleaming from all the way across the hallway, his smile outshining anything. And he was smiling at her. He nodded his head to her.

She smiled nervously back and turned to her friend. "Jeez! Could you be anymore embarrassing?" she asked Elle. She grabbed a hold of her friend and shook her a little.

Elle didn't even look phased. "Greg asked me out!" she said, her same sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. She looked up to the sky and mouthed something that looked like, 'Thank you.'

"Cedric is over there!" Amanda said through the side of her mouth. "You are ruining this for me!"

"He has a girlfriend," Elle reminded her as Amanda had hurt her ego a little bit. "It's not like anything can really happen!"

"I don't want _that_," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to give him the picture."

Elle nodded, looking at her friend through lowered eyelids. "Right," she said, nodding her head very slowly.

"I'm serious!" Amanda said, getting more angry with her blonde headed friend by the second.

"You don't want him to get all mushy-mushy with you and love all on you and be like, 'Amanda, I have been waiting all my life for this moment' and then him snog your face off?" Elle said dramatically, now holding Amanda's upper arms.

Amanda pushed her off. "No! I told you, I just want to give him the picture."

"Right, the picture," Elle said. "You mean the one you drew of him? And why exactly did you do that…?"

"I don't know…I thought it was a nice gesture?"

"A gesture you say?" Elle said, clearly having too much fun with this situation. "And you drew it because you are like the leader of his bloody fan club!"

"Shove off," Amanda pouted. She unfolded her picture and pushed it into Elle's face.

"Oh that's actually quite good…" Elle said, looking over the picture.

"Thank you!" Amanda said, feeling pleased.

"…For a stalker…" Elle still was pressed forward, a finger by her lips as if she was some professor studying over an artifact.

Amanda smacked her friend with the paper on top of her head. She was aware that it wouldn't hurt Elle, but it made her feel smug.

"Ha-ha," Elle retorted. "Very nice, beat up your best friend. You are _so_ mature."

"Ladies," a voice said that could only be recognized as a teenage boy.

The two girls looked up at Cedric's crew walked by, winking at them. Both girls replied with lame smiles and each did their own version of a breathless laugh.

Amanda looked over as it was now her chance to speak with Cedric. "I look okay?"

"Stalker," Elle said in a sing-song voice.

Amanda ignored her, flattened her hair out and started to walk over to Cedric, leaving Elle alone. "Cedric!" she called to him, so he wouldn't proceed on to the Quidditch field.

"Oh, hey Amanda," he greeted.

She noted how he was so much taller than her and how attractive it was—wait no, not attractive. She told herself to think straight. Why wasn't she thinking straight?

"What is it?" Cedric asked her, looking a little apprehensive.

She realized that she had just been starting at him. She mentally shook herself. "Oh, I just wanted to give you something, before you go out there."

Cedric's smile was back. "Oh yeah?"

She pushed her hand forwarded and presented him with the paper. It was still unfolded from when she had showed Elle. Cedric took it from her and lifted it up so he could take a better look at it.

She took the advantage of having a better look at Cedric. The unusual eye color that he had. How they weren't blue but they weren't quite a gray color either; they were stuck in between. How rosy his cheeks were. She had remembered how deep of a red they would turn after the Quidditch team finished a game. How he looked when he stepped off of the field after a game...sweaty, tired, angered if they had lost. It was really too bad that they didn't have any Quidditch this year.

Now he was dressed in some sort of special shirt that was made just for him clearly. For what he was about to do.

"This is..." Amanda's heart sunk as he searched for a word. She was worried he, too, would think she was some sort of stalking freak. "This is amazing. Thank you," Cedric finally finished, looking up from the picture to her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," Amanda replied, trying to repress a ridiculous smile. "I drew all of your favorite things in there. You know, everything we talked about last year in Potions."

Cedric's brow furrowed and suddenly her stomach dropped out. Oh god, now he would find that creepy. Surely he would.

"You forgot something," he said at last, handing the paper back.

She took the paper, her lips opened in a gasp that never came. "Really? What?"

He looked around before leaning in closer. "You forgot to draw you."

She looked at the paper and considered this...there was snitches...broomsticks in the background...herself? Now where would that have fit in? Then his words sunk in...

She popped her had up immediately, her brown eyes large. "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me," he said with a short chuckle. "It's written all over your face."

Her head tried to search for the words to say but she drew a complete blank. She looked out the corridor window and noticed that the sun was setting. "The sun is setting..." she said aloud. Color splashes of orange and pink hit her and Cedric. They were the only ones in the corridor now.

Cedric turned to look out the window. "I have to get out there...the challenge is about to start..." He turned back to her, looking exasperated. "We can talk about this later, right?"

She wasn't sure of how to answer. Talk of what? Of what he had just said? Of how he completely caught her off-guard. Friends just didn't say those kind of things to each other. Especially friends like her and Cedric. "Sure..." she said, confused thoroughly. She handed him back the drawing.

He nodded to her and started heading off the down the corridor.

The words just sort of fell out. "Cedric—wait! I-"

Cedric looked back at her, waiting.

"I—I hope you win."

Cedric smiled. "Thanks. Really." He held up the paper in the air, smiling a little wider, before he turned around and started walking again.

That was the last time Amanda spoke to him. That was the last time she saw Cedric Diggory alive.


End file.
